


Molly's Final Problem

by courtneyinthetardis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Series 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyinthetardis/pseuds/courtneyinthetardis
Summary: A scene from The Final Problem from Molly's point of view





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This contains MAJOR spoilers for series 4 of Sherlock, specifically the last episode

Molly had, had a hard day. Hard was putting it lightly if she were being honest; utterly exhausting was more like it. When she had arrived home and stripped herself of her lab coat, she’d decided to make herself some tea. Tea, she felt, was always the answer. 

After putting the kettle on she picked an orange from her fruit bowl and began stripping it so that she could add some zest to her beverage. Before finishing, however, she’d rested her elbows on the countertop and laid her head in her hands. The day truly had been trying and even the thought of making tea wasn’t doing much to alter her mood. 

She frowned when her mobile began to ring. Looking at the name on the caller ID caused her frown to deepen. In her current state she was in no mood to talk to Sherlock Holmes.  
She’d decided that if it were of the upmost importance, he would call back. 

To her dismay, the phone did in fact, ring again. 

“Hello, Sherlock. Is this urgent? Cause I’m not having a good day.”

“Molly, I just want you to do something very easy for me and not ask why.”

Seriously?

“Oh God, is this one of your stupid games?”

“Molly, it’s not a game. I….need you to help me.”

She released a breath through her nose, “But I’m not at the lab.”

“It’s not about that.”

‘Not about the lab?’ she asked herself. 

“Well, quickly then,” she told him. She waited a beat but he said nothing, “Sherlock? What is it? What do you want?”

“Molly, please, without asking why, just say these words.”

She was becoming more confused as he continued to speak.

“What words?”

“I love you.”

The words cut through her like a knife. 

“Leave me alone.”

“Molly?” Molly could hear the desperation in his voice, “Molly, please no! Do not hang up!”

Her head was spinning, “Why are you doing this to me? Why are you making fun of me?” She could feel her bravado fade away quickly and hear the slight crack in her voice. 

“Please, I swear, you just have to listen to me.”

He paused again and her chest felt heavy; a lump trying to make its way into her throat.

“Molly, this is for a case. It’s all of experiment.”

Now this, made her angry, “I’m not an experiment, Sherlock.”

“I know, you’re not an experiment, you’re my friend. We’re friends! But,” he stammered on his words, “please. Just say those words for me.”

Heat rose from her chest to her ears. She knew it was silly to feel embarrassed as no one could see her but she couldn’t help but feel as if she had a very active audience. “Please, don’t do this. Just,” she caught her breath, “just don’t do it.”

“It is very important,” he implored, “I can’t say why, but I promise you it is.”

“I can’t say that, I can’t…I can’t say that to you.”

“Of course you can. Why can’t you?”

Stupid man.

“You know why.”

“No, I don’t know why.”

She wiped her nose on her sleeve as she began to cry a little, “Of course you do.”

“Please,” he pleaded, “just say it.”

“I can’t,” she stood her ground, “not to you.”

“Why?”

She couldn’t believe she was about to do this, “Because,” she almost stopped herself, “because it’s true. Because it’s true, Sherlock. It’s always true.”

“Well if it’s true then just say it anyway.”

She wanted to slap him, “You bastard.”

“Say it anyway.”

She had a thought, “You say it. Go on. You say it first.” Even if it wasn’t true, she needed him to say it first. If he needed this so badly for his case, then he would make this easier for her.

“What?”  
“Say it,” she repeated, “Say it like you mean it.”

She could hear his breath, ragged and nervous from the other end, “I,” he paused, “I love you.”

She was finding it hard to say anything in return.

“I love you,” he said again. This time, she could have swore she felt something behind it. Something meaningful.

“Molly?” Sherlock’s voice brought her back, “Molly, please!”

Taking the phone closer to her mouth she found the courage to utter the words she’d always wanted to utter to him. The man she loved; the love of her life. “I love you,” she whispered before the line went dead.

Molly spent most of her night thinking about the phone call. What kind of case would require him to ask such a thing of her? Was there something more sinister behind that line?  
She supposed in a matter of time she would find out. Before going to bed that night, Molly replayed the second time Sherlock had told her that he loved her in her mind, wondering why he would repeat it.


End file.
